Waylon's Review
by killeraccounts
Summary: Waylon explains how the Crisis all started from the begining to end. And it only gets crazier ... What would you do if you were Waylon Park ?
1. chapter 1

**WARNING I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO OUTLAST WHISTLEBLOWER IT BELONGS TO RED BARRELS SO DONT ASK LOL**

 _Enjoy_

Finding. The. Truth. 

My names Waylon Park and im a Software Engineer that's been working with the Murkoff Corporation for yrs now. I started ease dropping on some of the Doctors and Scienists that were working there. When i over-heard one of them saying that the Morphogenic engine was wearing off on the patients quite well. Jeremy blaire was my supervisor, and he was a pain in the ass. He wore this expensive dark blue suit with black shoes , his hair was brown and slicked back like the greasers in the 70s or the 80s. He stunk of expensive cologne and every part of me hated his fucking guts. I couldnt stand him.

Months had passed and i finally understand why they were being so sercetive about whats been going on. Their using the Morphogenic engine on patients as sleep therapy, to where the patients are being placed into these machines pods filled with some kind of liquid substance.There's these tubes that run in and out of their mouths which helps them breathe. After awhile of being in the machine their skin starts to turn red to where blisters would form and become bruised. The engine is turning them into monsters and Murkoff must be exposed. I sent an email to a guy named Miles Upshur. Maybe he can help me expose murkoff. People are being hurt and taken advantage of all because murkoff wants to make a few extra dollars in their pockets. I didnt hesitate when i hit the send button on my labtop. My job was done for now. Or so i thought.

Worker: Waylon ?? we've been looking all over for you... the guys need you at the engine you better hurry.

Waylon: Ok.

Worker: What are you doing back here anyways ?? i thought you were just an software engineer ?

with nothing left to say i pushed past him and headed directly towards the engine. Supposedly there was something wrong with the camera in one of the machine pods.

Steve: Ah Mr. Park there you are. we've been looking all over for you. We got a patient thats 10 mins out and were blind inside his head Can you fix it ??

Waylon: Yes. Just give me a minute.

Steve: Good. Oh noo

Scientist: What's wrong ?

Steve: They're bringing in Gluskin.

I was so focused on fixing the computer i didnt hear Steve talking to me.

Steve: MR.PARK ??

Waylon: Y- yes ?

Steve: Are we happy Mr. Park ??

Waylon: Uh... Just waiting on the download.

Steve: Quickly Now Mr.Park.

I can hear someone screaming. It came from the patient they were bringing in. He was tall and slender, his head was shaved on both sides and a slick mowhawk that ran down the middle of his head. He had blue eyes that were lighter than the ocean itself. His name was Eddie Gluskin. He was screaming out rape the whole time and refusing to get into the pod for treatment. I saw him running up to the glass begging me to stop this from happening, but there was nothing i couldve done for him.

Eddie: YOU !! I KNOW YOU CAN STOP THIS PLEASE !! he begged

I sat back down in my chair and waited for the count down to begin.

Scientist: We're live in 3...2...1

Steve: Ok Mr. Park your free to go. Dont expect anything but honesty in my report.

I just couldnt help but stare at the screen in front of me. The tubes were shoved in his mouth, and his eyes were getting bloodshot. You could see the blisters forming on the side of his face. Im sorry eddie.

Steve: Thank you and Goodbye.

I left the engine to go retrieve my labtop hoping no one would've found it. But to my surprise Jeremy Blaire finds it. I was busted.

Jeremy blaire: Someone's been telling stories outside of class. Mr. Waylon Park.. consulting contract 8208. "Graduated from Berkeley but still somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spiders nest is wiggle. He said dropping the labtop on the hard concrete floor breaking it."Somehow dumb enough to think a borrowed labtop, onion router and fire wall patch can fool the worlds biometric security. "Stupid Mr. Park ...In fact that was more than stupid it was...Crazy. "Im afraid were gonna have you committed. How would you like to volunteer for the morphogenic program ?

Jeremy blaire: Did you guys hear that ? he asked the guards.

Guard: He said yes Mr. blaire.

Jeremy Blaire: Excellent !! that is so very brave of you Mr. Park. Im sure you will be willing to share a little something with our friend here.

Guard: with pleasure.

Next thing you know Im being punched, kicked and hit in the head with the end of a rifle. I was knocked unconsious for at least 2 maybe 3 hrs at the most.

Waylon: "God help me. "Lisa if i dont make it home to you tell the boys that i love them.

They made me watch the Engine after being humilated beaten and mocked by Jeremy blaire. Two Scientist had me strapped to a chair. One of their names were Andrew, and he had a serious problem with licking and hitting people across the face. It must've explained why the patients were so scared to be near him. "Has he been sexually assualting the patients ?

Andrew: You dont have to wake up but open your eyes.

Shorty after being released from the room by an unknown Variant i kept hearing these noises come from down the hall. The rooms were tapped off with plastic however It wasnt long until i ran into the Walrider. It punched me and then it contiuned chasing a patient into a room. I made my way of the lab and into the kitchen where i thought i heard a chainsaw. To my surprise it was more then just a chainshaw. I seen bodies of dead security guards hanging up in the kitchen, their arms and legs cut off and boiled on the stove. There was blood everywhere it looked like a slaughter house. My first encounter was with a patient named Frank Manera. I read a file on him he happens to be obessed with blood. Eating the flesh straight from a human being. I was chased by him throughout the Lab, morgue and gas chamber.

Frank: MINE !!! FEED ME ...FEED ME ...FEED ME !!!

I kept moving threw air vents avoiding him as much as possible. I hid under beds or in lockers, even squeezing through cracks in the wall to escape. It was a hastle to get away from him. FINALLY when i thought i had lost him he grabs me and says "YOU STAY THERE ...AND COOK" He was laughing at me but i was the one that got the last laugh. I escaped once again and this time for good.

Frank: NO !! NO YOU WERE MINES !!! he yelled.

Feeling relieved i left out of the building to make my way over to the court yard. I pick up more batteries for my camcorder and contiune my journey. Its foggy in the court yard which made it almost impossible to see. When i got closer to my destination i see in the mist two guys standing on either side of the yard trying to block me in. It had to be The Twins. I turned to look at them for a brief minute just to see what they would do.

Twin#1: He looks nervous.

Twin#2: I would like to kill him.

They started moving towards my direction so i started running again. I ran all the way to the top of the radio tower. Once inside i tried to contact the police but i was stopped by Jeremy blaire.

Jeremy blaire: "Waylon park. You couldnt just keep your mouth shut could you ? "You couldnt just play along ...well your done talking now.

After being strangled half to death Chris Walker burst through the door throwing a dead guard in before entering.

Jeremy blaire: "Do me a favor and die here Park.

GREAT !! Now i was stuck to deal with Chris walker. The giant fucker chased me through the hallways where i eventually ran into father martin. He was writing something on the wall it read DOWN THE DRAIN. I found more batteries for my camcorder but once again that was disturbed by Chris walker. I ran as fast as i could down the hallways jumping over objects and what not. I finally jumped out of a window escaping from the angry patient. thankfully it wasnt a high fall.

Im outside now and im picking up documents along the way recording any and everything that can help me expose murkoff. Yes it was chilly outside i had no shoes on and i was covered in blood and dirt. I felt disgusted but i kept on going. Shortly after i heard an unknown cry for help i ran over to a building to see what it was. As i peaked through the window seeing that it was Eddie Gluskin i had so many facial expressions evolve at once.

Waylon: I hope i dont run into him.

There was a poem that i found from eddie in one of the main buildings it was quite interesting even for a guy like him. It read :

 _Above the knees below the naval, Sliced and sewn on Gluskins table._

 _To make a place to push inside, The Groom will make himself a bride._

Not going to lie that poem made me cringe at the thought of what he meant by a place to push inside ? And a bride ? my senses were telling me i was just about to find out what that meant sooner or later. I pushed the thought of it at the back of my head as i was running. Eventually i ran into another tower. As i ran all the way to the top i could feel the cold breeze from hit my face. I felt freedom. I felt my lips kissing my wife and boys for the first time in a few months. I felt it all. I just needed to make this jump across the ledge and slid down the wall to the other side. Bam !! id be home free. I took a step back and ran as fast as i could jumping when i seen the ledge. I held on for dear life even looking down at how far up i was. I felt myself slipping and exhausted from all this running.The ledge was quickly breaking apart under my grip. Maybe i do need to lay off the porkchops for awhile. Without second guessing it i fell into a basement.

Waylon: Fuck !!

Just when things couldnt get any worse another patient Named Dennis was hiding in the basment that i was in. He suffered from multiple personality disorder. Thats what the document said.

Waylon: "Great !!

 _Just when i thought i was going home :(_


	2. Crazy shit Happening

Trapped in the Basement

There i was trapped in the basement with Dennis. This guy can be fairly Entertaining as well. He's talking to himself with the three different personailties.

1: being his father

2: his grandfather

3: his brother ??

I over hear him say how the groom needed a bride. "Maybe Gluskin is looking for a bride after all. I chuckled to myself not knowing that im going to become his bride.

Dennis: "GET THE RAT!! HE'S THERE IN THE WALL. KILL HIM !! "This idiot wants to die.

If you ask me it sounds like a female voice but its really Dennis. Once im done playing maze, i finally see light to where i think im home free. Thats where i spot Dennis for the first time.

Dennis: "There he is what do you think ? Oooh he'll do. "DONT LET HIM GET AWAY. YOU IDIOT !!

I escaped from Dennis which lead me to being trapped inside of a sewing room. I can hear him mumbling to himself that i just delivered myself to Gluskins Hell.

Dennis: "Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin.

Waylon:"I can't believe i just got chased down here. This cannot be happening to me right now.

As i crept through the sewing rooms i can hear a radio playing. Its a song called **"I want a girl.** I turned to see two dead bodies to my right that mimicked a womens pregnancy.

Waylon: OH MY GOD !! "What the fuck is going on around here.

I asked myself quietly making sure Eddie was nowhere to be found. I had to keep going so i recorded the gruesome image and then made my way into another room. Im losing my fucking mind right about now and im on the verge of going insane. Yet, im trying to keep my cool even though im scared shitless of what might happen next. I find a door to my left, and as i go to open it i see Eddie. He's just standing there staring at me with a creepy smile on his face. Im trying so hard not to scream.

Eddie: "Darling.

Waylon: Thats it !!

I took off running as if my life depended on it. I go for the first thing i see and thats a table with a small plank of wood molded to its front. I hide underneath it and wait until Eddie enters. Im breathing heavily trying to catch my breath while holding onto my camcorder as tight as i can. Of course im sweating bricks because im scared shitless, but all in all im trying to remain calm. Thats when eddie walks in.

Eddie: Did i frighten you ? im awfully sorry i didnt mean to. We've met before havent we ? I know ive seen your face. Maybe...just before i woke up. Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you."Let me fill you up. You dont have to be alone anymore. Let me fill that emptiness inside you.

It had to be at least 5 mins of him talking. He was calling me darling ? Something that my wife Lisa would call me. It made me cringe at the thought of another man calling me that. I held my breath and waited for him to enter through other side of the room before dashing out and running for my life into the next few rooms. I heard him singing and it was peaceful, but also scary at the same time. Either way i kept on running.

Eddie: "When i was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over but no girlie can i find, who seems to be just like the little girl i have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one i have found.

Now i have to push crates out of my way "Great !! i mumbled to myself. I can still hear Eddie singing as im pushing this piece of junk out of the way and he's getting closer and closer to me i can feel it.

Eddie: "I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad.

Waylon: Fuck fuck fuck !!

Now that its out of the way i see Eddie hop over a table and walk towards me.

Eddie: "Darling you could be so beautiful.

I kept running until i reach an elevator shaft.

Eddie:" I want you to have my baby.

I jump onto the ladder in the elevator shaft only for it to break apart from underneath my weight. I can feel myself slipping again and there i go falling once more. My ankle was embredded with a piece of wood so i yell and cry out in pain as i pull it out. Eddie was right above me shouting but i ignored him. I was in so much pain, not to mention even more terrified because now i would have to limp away from him.

Waylon: God help me !!

Eddie: Oh god are you ok ? why would do something like that to yourself ? You...You would rather die than be with me ?? THEN DIE..

The elevator started moving when eddie fliped the switch. I quickly limped off before it could kill me. Hearing Eddie get angry from the top floor gave me enough time to limp away and find an exit.

Eddie: What have you ? HA ...Then we continue.

Limping away i go hiding into a locker and i can hear Eddie getting closer and closer to me. He was just around the corner talking to himself again. In no time he ends up right in front of the locker. Now im terrified.

Eddie: Hmm..Close. I can ...the smell of my loves arbor. Darling , you cant hide from me". You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be un-wrapped and un-wrapped again. And savored...Here we go and ... ive been a little ...vulgar i know and i want to say that im sorry i just ... you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. But after the ceremony when ive made an honest woman of you ...i promise ill be a different a man. I want a family a legacy, to be the father i never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like...you'll have to wait here. Try to enjoy any anticipation. Here, Darling this will help you relax.

Just when i thought it couldnt get any worse he sprays something into the locker that knocks me out for 12hrs. Not to mention the best sleep i ever had since all this crap started. So thank you Eddie. To bad our wedding is will be canceled when i wake up. Everything went dark and i was asleep.

Waylon: "Lisa. If i dont make it home do not let them show you my body.


	3. The Groom

Unforgettable Memories

I woke up tied down to a table. Eddie was tying my legs and there was blood everywhere. It wasnt mines. At least not yet. I looked back down to where eddie was standing and realized that i was naked.

Waylon: What the fuck !!

Its far from different when my wife Lisa was doing it. But having to be naked in front of a man sent shivers down my spine to where i couldnt even speak. Eddie on the other hand didnt mind it. As ive seen for myself, he had no problem with seeing other men naked and sliced like ham on thanksgiving. Basically because he was the one that caused it all. He was so caught up in trying to make the perfect bride for himself. It's strange... i couldnt blame him though it was all Murkoffs fault. What have they done to you ?

Eddie: You have amazing bone structure...such soft skin. Your going to be beautiful. A woman have to suffer some things its not pleasant i know but just try to ... endure. For my sake ... for the sake of our children. It wont take long just a few snips of the flesh here and here. Cut away everything vulgar. With a soft place for me to welcome my seed. To grow our family. he said smiling.

Waylon: Eddie please no...

Eddie: Hush now Darling. It'll only take a Minute.

Lisa please.. Whatever you do dont let them show you my body. I just couldnt stop thinking about my family. I didnt want to have Eddie's kids. And i most certainly did not want to become his bride. I just wanted my family and to keep my genitles. Just when Eddie was about to finish me off he was attacked by another variant.

Eddie: GET BACK HERE. YOUR NOT DONE DYING YET YOU SLUT !!! he yelled after him.

Thanks to that guy im now free. Maybe i do have a chance in living. I quickly grabbed my clothes and camcorder after eddie had drained half the battery. And i ran (limped) towards the door but he cuts off my exit. I had no choice but to hide under the make shift tables in the darkness so that he couldnt see me.

Eddie: You crazy bitch. All of you Whores !! Your judgement. Your little swinish eyes.

Just when eddie passes the table im hiding under. I quietly sneak out into the open and high tail it out of there. Curse this stupid leg for being so hurt. Nothingless i kept on going.

Eddie:Why would you do this to me ?

There was an open window so i jumped threw it not knowing that it was going to be quite a fall. Which had fucked up my leg even more.

Eddie: You all want to leave me ? is that it ? Do you want to leave me ? FINE !! GO !! YOU AND THE REST OF THESE UNGRATEFUL SLUTS !!

I get up limping even more from then before. I've got tears streaming down my cheeks mixed with blood and sweat. At this point, i honestly felt like giving up. I then realized that i've made it way to far to give up now. So i kept on going. I ran into a gymnasium where i seen nothing but hanging dead bodies. All of Eddie's victims were dead. I kept running past the floating bodies until i reached a homemade chapel. Of course eddie was singing again so i snatched up the key to freedom and began to head back the way i came. But Eddie was to quick.

Eddie: Filthy sluts !! You dont deserve my children. "You dont even deserve to live. You belong with the others.

I ran and i ran until i reached the locked door. I shoved the key into the lock but before it had opened i was caught by Eddie once more.

Waylon: SHIT !!

Eddie: One more. I try and i try but you all betrayed me. "And you can hang like the rest of them.

"My god i was choking!!. This son of a bitch was trying to hang me. I wasnt going to let that happen. Not without a fight. I put down all my weight towards the floor board to where it had him struggling with the ropes.

Eddie: Hold still. God damnit.. what are you? ...damnit darling !!!

I see him get embreadded with a sliver rod from the floor. With one last tug i fell to the ground breathing heavily. I looked back up at Eddie as he's holding my hand looking me dead in the eyes with that same creepy smile on his face. Yeah.. he was done for.

Eddie: "We could have been beautiful.

Waylon: He's finally dead ? YES !!

I recorded the now dead groom and made my way out of the gym. Maybe those porkchops didnt hurt after all. This will definitely be one memory i'll never forget. I limped all the way towards the front office and who do i see laying on the floor screaming bloody murder ? Jeremy Blaire. My supervisor that was trying to kill me before in the radio tower but failed. He was finally wounded. I honestly dont believe anyone did that to him though, However i do believe that he did that to himself.

Waylon: What an asshole.

Jeremy blaire: "Mr. Park ? How the fuck are you still alive?. Lets make a deal. You help me ...and ill help you. Help me up. Im stuck like a pig. Pleaaase.

I tried to run past him but he had pushed himself up off the ground and stabbed me straight in the stomach.

Jeremy blaire: "FUCKING DIE ALREADY !!! "No one can know !! No One.

 _Out of nowhere the Walrider comes flying up over me to get to him._

Waylon: You first.

The Walrider attacked him splitting his body in half and into pieces before he could kill me. Once again i was relieved and happy as fuck to be alive.

Waylon: "Lisa im coming home. Murkoff will finally get exposed for everything they did here.

I continued limping to Miles red jeep that was sitting outside still by the main gate. Once inside i started the engine. The Walrider was at entrance of the asylum i took one last look with the camcorder before pulling off.

Waylon: Miles ?

It started moving towards me so i pushed on the gas and i got the fuck out of there.

Waylon: Cant believe i made it. Lisa..i fucking made it.

 ** _oh my laaawd this story was long asf lol but if you liked it put a heart leave a comment and dont forget to ask questions_**

 **P.s yes im an Outlast fan**


End file.
